codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Aelita Schaeffer
.]] : Aelita in the real world with her second outfit.]] Aelita is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the technical ruler of Lyoko in as much as one exists, one of the leaders of Team Lyoko (though we have not seen her take command in Jeremie's absence), and for the most part the target of XANA, the evil sentient computer virus serving as the team's sworn enemy, in his schemes. Aelita is also one of the characters with an unnatural hair color, the other being one of her protectors, Odd Della Robbia. There is some romantic connection between herself and Jeremie, which has been explored several times over the course of the series. Description Aelita's hair is pink in Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a black skirt, yellow shirt and pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In The Key, this is shown to be the outfit she was wearing before she was virtualized in the sequence of returning of Aelita's memory. In the second season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter on the front. (seeming to spoof 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'; mainly Alvin with the whole letter "A" on T-shirt) On Ly oko, Aelita wears a pink mini skirt and a matching top that go over pants and a long shirt that are both mint green, with maroon gaiters that wrap around them, and matching (what appears to be wrapped) shoes. Her ear s are pointed, like an elf's. In her left ear is a small red dangle earring. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body. She also has green arm cozies. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with/regarding her love interest Jeremy. She loves music, and is a great D.J. and pianist, largely because her father used to play piano for her. Aelita also has a love for thrills, which is evident whenever she rides the Overboard, with or without Odd. Her Past Life Aelita was born to Waldo and Antea Schaeffer. After Antea was taken into custody by some kind of government agency, Waldo Scheffer took Aelita away to live in the Hermitage. Waldo changed his name to Franz Hopper, an alias created using his middle name "Franz" and Antea's maiden name of "Hopper." Franz was employed as a science teacher at Kadic Academy for a time. Eventually the government agents tracked Hopper down, and attempted to kidnap Aelita. To escape the government agents and save Aelita's life, Hopper virtualized her, then himself onto Lyoko before shutting the computer down. When Jeremy discovered the supercomputer and reactivated it, Aelita had no memory of her human life. She did not know where or what she was, and could not even remember her name. At first, Jeremy called her "Artificial Intelligence", but she wanted to be called something else, so Jeremy called her "Maya." It wasn't until she deactivated the first tower that she discovered her real name, Aelita. Aelita's relationship with Jeremy At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita talked to Jeremy on a daily basis about his life and what life was like on Earth. Aelita, having not remembered any of her past memories, was intrigued by simple things like "resting", and Jeremy often had to use metaphors a computer would understand better, i.e. "Resting is like recharging your batteries." Jeremy also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her, such as in the "resting" conversation when he said "I thought resting was boring when I was little. But now that I met you I actually enjoy it." But that changes in Season 2 because Aelita is materialized and they kiss in this season. The only instance that contradicts this is in Replika, but the kiss was to get Nicholas and Herb to leave. The kiss she gave Jeremy at the end of "XANA's Kiss" was real. Aelita's temporary death In the final episode of the second season, The Key, the Scyphozoa manages to steal her half of the Keys (causing her to temporarily die), allowing XANA to escape his prison on Lyoko. Her father manages to return every memory she had lost, including a copy of her half of the Keys, which allowed her some control over Lyoko after XANA's escape from the supercomputer. But even with that Aelita has no idea of her birthday. It is said in lab rat so she just picked a date. Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows a pink, up-side-down Eye of XANA. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': **Energy field- Aelita can send small deep pink electric spheres of pure energy. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit XANA's eye on a monster to be effective. These energy spheres can also act as a narrow shield when she places them together. While as a specter on Earth they are a yellowish orange in color surrounded with a red aura and act very similar to bolts of electricity. They are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. For example one energy field can cause a huge destructive explosion that destroys half of Xana's monsters where as on Lyoko her energy fields can only destroy one monster at a time. They can become a temporary shield of yellowish-colored pure energy if the need arises. *'Lyoko Powers': **Creativity - this power allows Aelita to modify the terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that XANA has made invisible. In the fourth season due to the digital enhancements given by Jeremy her "second sight" is greatly heightened and strengthened to higher levels. It now enables Aelita to sense Xana's emotions and feelings wherever he may be on Lyoko. *'Vehicle': Aelita technically has no separate vehicle, but sometimes shares the vehicles with her fellow Lyoko warriors. The overbike with Ulrich, the overboard with Odd and the overweigh with Yumi. In the digital sea she is the driver and the one who pilots the Skidbladnir. *'Angel Wings' - while not an actual vehicle, are what Aelita uses as a vehicle. She gained these wings in episode two of the fourth season "Double Take" along with her new outfit. She is also the pilot of the Skidbladnir. If Aelita is hit by a laser while in flight the angel wings will disappear. To activate them she has to simply wave her hand over the star-shaped bracelet on her right wrist. They enable her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar to Ulrich's Super Sprint. They also allow her to carry one other person. For example, Yumi in "Double Take," and Odd in "Kadic Bombshell." Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. Although this isn't really trivia, it seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremy. *In the first season, Aelita sometimes engaged in meditation. She doesn't meditate in the second season. However in Kadic Bombshell she meditates again to see for activated towers when, Odd brings Brynga to the factory and she messes the controls, stranding Aelita on Lyoko. *Like XANA, Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the Boiler Room to destruct, allowing Jeremy to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike XANA, Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. The doll was the source of her dreams in the present. *In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremy accidentally mistook Taelia for Aelita, thinking that he had finally materialized her to Earth. Despite their matching voices and physical appearances, it was merely a coincidence. Taelia is also an anagram of Aelita. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father, who gave her lessons when she was a child. *Aelita's health is restored every time she enters a Tower. This was important in the first season but is not so in the second, when she lives on Earth. *Sissi often calls Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", in association with Odd calling Jeremy "Einstein", referencing Aelita and Jeremy's relationship and how much they are alike. *Aelita's nickname is Princess. In "Deja Vu" Odd called her Cinderella, due to Aelita's "stroke of midnight" arrival at the factory. *In the episode "Code: Earth", Odd claims Aelita is from Holland, yet Yumi says that Aelita is Japanese. These are all mind tricks made to allow her to stay on Earth. From season 2 onward, she is believed to be from Canada by everyone at Kadic. *In the episode "New Order", Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time, not remembering ever being kind to her at all. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. *Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *Aelita doesn't have her own Vehicle. She usually rides with Odd on his Overboard. She sometimes rides with Yumi, but she has gotten used to riding with Odd. She also uses her energy wings. *It is largely assumed that Jeremy created Aelita's angel wings not just to help her, but because Jeremy loved her. In short, she was his angel. *Aelita's eyes are green, but they are only shown green in the real world once, in False Start. In Lyoko, they are always shown green. *If Aelita was never on Lyoko, she would be infact the oldest at age 24. (while on Lyoko, you do not age) * As a human turned AI and then back again, Aelita is a known form called a Vadamus Doppleganger. External Links By:Jack Nordeen Category:Characters